


大人們的遊戲

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom, Nami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo, Nami - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 突然的16&一點點36
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 7





	大人們的遊戲

平井桃现在有点局促不安，原因是她现在单独和名井南待在待机室里，这是名井南生病之后她们第一次单独的处在一个空间内，没有其他人，就只有她们，平井桃偷偷瞟了好几眼名井南，对方在闭目养神，看起来对她毫无关心，平井桃自己倒是深呼吸了好几口气，她预想到蛮多种场面的，但是目前一个也没有发生，她只能听见外面的走廊工作人员的喧哗和走来走去的脚步声，名井南没有说一句话，她们沉默着，其实不应该这样的，事情为什么会发展成这样她也不清楚为什么，如果是因为那个秘密的话，事情就能说得通了，她又再次望了望名井南，发现名井南睁开了眼一动不动地看着平井桃，平井桃咽了口口水，避开名井南锋利的快要把她切割开的眼神，那是捕猎者的眼神，平井桃旁边的位置，柔软的沙发被人为的力量导致陷落，是名井南坐了过来，她们依旧沉默着，名井南仰着下巴望着她，

“Momo上次是听到了吗”

“是听到了吧“

名井南等待着她说话，平井桃想起来她上次所听到的画面。

其他的成员先行去更换衣服和化妆，只剩下平井桃、林娜琏、名井南三个人在待机室里等候，名井南和林娜琏一直在讲话，平井桃困得要命，在沙发上睡了过去，等她醒过来的时候两个人已经不见了，她揉了揉眼睛，刚好staff姐姐进来叫她去换衣服，她走进更衣室，听到隔壁有响动，是她十分熟悉的声音，是名井南和林娜琏的声音，她们在笑，两个人躲在窄小的更衣室里头，传来细碎的身体碰撞的声音，平井桃是不会去管旁人私事的人，但是那个人是名井南的话就另当别论了，她慢慢坐下来，努力不发出一点声音，她将耳朵贴在冰冷的墙壁上，因为距离近了，所以听得更清楚了，她听着声音，脑海里自动幻想出了画面，她听见名井南跟林娜琏说：“不要留下痕迹，要上舞台了”，林娜琏咯咯笑了出来，反问她“哪肚子可以吗?我最喜欢囡囡的肚子了，然后平井桃听见，一声手掌打在肚子上的声响，清脆的。

她们似乎又开始接吻，她听见嘴唇轻轻触碰的声音，她的背靠着冰冷的墙壁，但是她的身体，她的意识逐渐变得火热，她的意识加入了她们的博弈，她缓缓地将手抹上自己的乳房，听着隔壁传来的声音，幻想着隔壁的画面会是怎么样的呢，

林娜琏和名井南正在接吻，她们柔软的嘴唇触碰到一块，嘴巴里头的气味像是草莓味的硬糖，唾液交融在一块，她们此刻亲密无间，衣服早就被脱下了，本来林娜琏只是想着换衣服，却意外地被名井南拉进了更衣室里，一开头就被压在墙上亲吻，这是久违的接触，她们已经很久很久没有接吻了，因为上次做完爱之后，名井南跟林娜琏说，

我好像有喜欢的人了诶”

林娜琏至今还不知道喜欢是什么，她当练习生的时间太长，遇到过很多人，但是也和很多人分开了，至今还没有人能够让她十分喜欢的，只要有下个人能满足身体的需求就会忘记上一个，除开名井南，她无法忘怀和名井南的每一次接触，是新鲜的，可口的，她像是永不会停歇索求，或许这就是喜欢，或者只是特别特别喜欢名井南的身体，林娜琏特别喜欢亲吻名井南鼻子上的痣，还有胸口上的，藏在左胸地下的一颗小小的黑色痣，只有她一个人看见过。

林娜琏的手很大，大到可以包裹名井南的整个乳房，她的手有点冰，名井南抖了一下，她接着用两根手指头去夹着乳头，让它变大变硬，林娜琏用嘴巴包裹住乳头的时候，名井南倒退着，将身体贴在了墙壁上，扬起了头，隔壁的平井桃此刻跟她背对着背，有窃听者在倾听她们的性爱。

牙齿滑过乳房细嫩的皮肤，还有灵活的舌头不断挑动着乳头的感觉，都让名井南有些湿润了，她先一步将手盖在了下面，轻轻地磨蹭着，她没有去抓住林娜琏的头发，因为她们就要登台了，她们的时间不多，林娜琏却还在细细地攻略她的乳房，她被欲望慢慢地覆盖，想要更多，快感从乳尖传遍全身，她想要更多的刺激，比现在更多的。

名井南的下体已经湿润了，名井南捧着林娜琏的脸对她说，“姐姐，时间不多了。”林娜琏点点头，指尖去碰已经湿润地，打开了少许的穴口，林娜琏忍不住低下头去亲吻那块地方，像是教徒虔诚地亲吻佛前的土地，每一次每一次，这个身体给她带来了太多快乐，那些快乐在深夜会突然在脑海窜来窜去，让她按耐不住抚摸自己的身体。

“快一点”名井南催促道，名井南被这种细碎的快感折磨的快要流眼泪了，她渴望被进入。

林娜琏的手指如她所愿，毫无阻碍地进入到最深，名井南被进入的那一刻，深吐了一口气，隔壁的平井桃也随着她的呼吸浮沉，平井桃听着这些声响，早已经湿透，她的喉咙干渴，脸颊红红的，她是她们的第三人，她隔着墙壁感受着性爱。

林娜琏的手指肆无忌惮地贯穿着名井南，名井南的鼻头因为快感过于猛烈而抽起来，持续的顶弄让她浑身无力，这是她想要的，如果是跟另外一个人就更好了，但是她不清楚另外一个人是否跟她是同类，她看起来很正常，像是喜欢男孩子的人。

林娜琏的每一下都又重又狠，她也忍了很久了，不过她得抓紧时间，她的手指曲起来，寻找着熟知的那个点，当名井南惊呼出声的时候，她精准地往那个点撞击着，或是摩擦着，直到名井南高潮，眼眶泛红，流下生理性的泪水，林娜琏拔出来的时候，手上还有晶莹的透明的液体，她塞进嘴里舔掉，她们一言不发，默契地穿上衣服替对方收拾好，回到化妆室的时候，凑崎纱夏问她们：

“Momo不是也去换衣服了吗？你们为什么没一起回来”

门恰好打开了，平井桃从门外面走进来，她的脸颊红彤彤的，对上名井南眼神的时候她快速地闪避开了，名井南眯着眼睛，她知道，平井桃听到了。

旁边的林娜琏和cody姐姐撒娇说刚刚吃了蛋糕所以弄花了口红的时候，平井桃低头开始摩擦自己的大拇指，名井南了解她，这是她紧张的时候会有的动作，她又一次确信，平井桃听到了。

“所以，momo想要试一下吗？”

“试什么？”

“上次你听到的”

“我不知道你在说什么…”平井桃的语气逐渐变弱，她缩在沙发里头，，名井南的身体靠过来，脸凑到她面前，用嘴唇亲吻她。

“就是这个呀，大人们的游戏”


End file.
